


So Lucky To Love You

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kataang Week 2018, Romance, Swimming, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Aang likes nothing more than to let Katara know how awesome she is.





	So Lucky To Love You

Aang whooped loudly when he saw Katara emerge from the changing room, her hair still wet.

“That was amazing, Katara!” He said, wrapping her into a hug.

“I gotta admit, that was something,” Sokka added, punching her on the arm.

“Good on you, Sugar Queen,” Toph laughed. “At least, I’m assuming you won.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Katara grinned. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

“Uncle’s still at the Jasmine Dragon,” Zuko offered.

“Sounds good,” Katara decided, and shouldered her bag back on. They headed outside, and Toph snapped her cane open with a ferocity that was both inspiring and terrifying. 

“Alright, let’s go,” She said, and they set down the sidewalk.

“You were really good, you know,” Suki added, and Katara smiled.

“Thanks! That reminds me, when’s your next Tessenjutsu tournament?” 

Suki answered readily, and the conversation turned to chatter as they made their way to the Jasmine Dragon-only a few blocks away from the community centre.

“Nephew!” Iroh beamed when Zuko knocked on the door, then turned his gaze to the rest of the group. “And friends! Tell me, Katara, how was your competition?”

“Good, thank you! I won.” She answered brightly.

“Congratulations!” He said, ushering them inside. “The usual, I think?”

“Oh, Uncle, you don’t have to do that-” Zuko interjected, but Iroh cut him off.

“It’s no trouble. Now go, sit.”

They settled around the largest table by the window, and soon, Aang was nursing a mug of delicious green tea.

“Your Uncle’s so nice to let us hang out here!” Ty Lee said to Zuko, sipping gingerly from her own cup.

“Yeah, he is,” Zuko said fondly. “But he really likes all you guys.”

“Obviously,” Toph joked. “We’re awesome!”

That set off a wave of laughter across the table, and Aang met Katara’s eyes.

“I hope you know how cool you are,” He said, and she giggled.

“It’s not that big of a deal, you know. Just a qualifier.”

“Well, then get ready, because I’m going to be just as proud of you at all your other meets.”

Katara grinned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Aang.”

“Eugh, gross!” Sokka said loudly from across the table. “Stop being so lovey-dovey, you two.”

“God, Sokka, when are you going to grow up?” Katara shot back. “And besides, haven’t you kissed Suki before?”

“That’s . . . different!” He argued. “You two are annoying about it.”

“If loving someone is annoying, fine.” Katara glared at him, but when she turned back to Aang and sighed, there was a smile on her face. Under the table, their fingers laced together, and no one was the wiser.

The group talked for nearly an hour-about Sokka’s new robotics project, or Toph’s rugby win last week, or really nothing at all-until Mai glanced at her watch and sighed. 

“Ugh, I’ve got to go. My parents are going to kill me.” 

“I’ll walk you home?” Zuko asked, already standing up. 

“We should probably get going, too,” Katara said, grabbing her bag from underneath her chair. Sokka sighed dramatically, but stood up with her after saying goodbye to Suki. Aang walked with them outside as the rest of the group said their goodbyes, and waited on the sidewalk as Katara fished her keys out of her pocket.

“I’ll see you at school?” Aang asked, and she nodded.

“Sure thing, sweetie!” She said, and they kissed, while Sokka made disgusted noises from behind them. 

“Bye!” Aang waved as he walked home in the other direction, a smile on his face and a new bounce in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
